metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Gear Acid 2
}} |genre = Stealth action, collectible card game, turn-based tactical |modes = Single-player (Story, Arena), multiplayer (Wireless Battle, ad-hoc only) |ratings = |platforms = PlayStation Portable |media = UMD |requirements = PSP Firmware 2.00 (Japan) PSP Firmware 2.60 (North America) |input = Solid Eye visual add-on |pregame = Metal Gear Acid (2004) |thisgame = Metal Gear Acid 2 (2005) |nxtgame = Metal Gear Solid 3: Subsistence (2005) }} Metal Gear Acid 2 (rendered METAL GEAR AC!D² on the official logo, abbreviated MGA2) is a video game developed by Kojima Productions and published by Konami for the PlayStation Portable. It was directed by Shinta Nojiri and produced by Noriaki Okamura and Hideo Kojima. As a sequel to Metal Gear Acid, it establishes the Acid games as a separate franchise from the main Metal Gear series. Metal Gear Acid 2 uses the same turn-based strategy and trading card-based system as the original Metal Gear Acid. The presence of the superscripted "2''" in the game's logo is a reference to the upgradeable card system which results in more than twice the number of cards in the original game. As in the first game, ACID stands for "Active Command Intelligence Duel." Gameplay Features * A completely new cel-shaded graphic engine, replacing the darker graphics from the first game. * A new protagonist, known only as Snake, replaces Solid Snake, and his partner Teliko Friedman is replaced with a new character named Venus. * A tutorial mode for beginners. * Over 500 cards, more than twice the number of the original game, are available, including upgradeable cards. * Weapons used by the characters are displayed graphically when they're equipped. * A new mode entitled "Arena" allows players to battle boss characters from previous games such as Liquid Snake and Vamp using the Acid 2 card-battling system. * Players can now pick up items such as weapons and card packs by simply running over them, instead of having to end movement on top of the item. * The game comes with a PSP add-on called the SOLID EYE, which is a folding cardboard box with specialized lenses that fit over the PSP's screen, creating a stereoscopic image. * The overseas versions include ten new cards not included in the Japanese version, six of which are based on ''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (Old Snake, Otacon, Metal Gear Mk. II, Gekko, Solid Eye and No Smoking). The remaining four are fan made cards (an alternate Naked Snake card from Metal Gear Solid 3, a Banana Skin, Possessed Arm, and Emma's Parrot) which were selected in a Konami sponsored contest by four online publications (Game Informer, IGN, GameSpy, and 1UP.com). * Solid Eye Theater with videos of the "famous" Japanese women seen on posters and magazines throughout the Metal Gear series and Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater cutscenes that utilize the Solid Eye attachment. * Interconnectivity with Metal Gear Solid 3: Subsistence for the PS2 allowing users to take photos, then transfer and view them in 3D with the Solid Eye on their PSP. Solid Eye Metal Gear Acid 2 ships with a viewing device called the Solid Eye. The Solid Eye is a folding cardboard box that slides over the PSP, separating the image with a divider in the center. The entirety of Metal Gear Acid 2's game is playable with the Solid Eye, as well as without it. When switched into Solid Eye mode, the game displays two images on either side of the PSP screen. When used with the Solid Eye, the images overlap and produce a pop-out, 3D comic-like effect. The game and manual warn that using this device for extended periods of time may lead to eyestrain, and prolonged use is not recommended. As more cards are collected, videos are unlocked in the Solid Eye Theater, available from the game's menu. These videos are only viewable as Solid Eye footage, and showcase videos of Japanese women as well as cutscenes from the Japanese version of Metal Gear Solid 3. ''Subsistence'' connectivity Metal Gear Acid 2 is capable of communicating with Metal Gear Solid 3: Subsistence. By connecting a PS2 to a PSP, it is possible to take photos in Subsistence and transfer them to a PSP for viewing in 3D with the Solid Eye. The manual that is included with the American version of the game is significantly thinned down, and as such, does not contain a specific guide on how to utilize this feature. The manuals included in the European and Australian releases have been amended to include the Subsistence connectivity information. Plot Metal Gear Acid 2 begins with Snake, a young woman named Consuela Alvarez, and two pilots named Dave Copeland and Roddy Louiz, flying into the United States illegally when they are arrested by FBI SWAT Teams. After being caught, Snake is pressed into a mission by his captor, an FBI agent named Dalton. Snake agrees to the job to free his friends and clear his name with Dalton. Snake's initial objective is to infiltrate a research facility operated by SaintLogic (StrateLogic in the Japanese version), a military arms manufacturer, located on an isolated North American island. Dalton is investigating SaintLogic for inhuman actions towards children, and utilizes Snake's abilities to infiltrate SaintLogic and uncover the truth behind their business practices. Snake eventually managed to locate the file that Dalton needed, but was interrupted by an alarm. Dalton initially feared that they were caught, although Snake deduced due to the absence of guards in his area that the alarm was actually from something else entirely, and is forced to access a communications tower. Shortly into Snake's mission, Dalton's authority is exceeded by General Wiseman, a Joint Chief of Staff for the United States Department of Defense, with Wiseman also implying that Dalton was no longer a FBI agent. Snake slowly learns that Wiseman's involvement is in response to a SaintLogic executive, named Thomas Koppelthorn, who has made demands that the United States release several prisoners and has threatened to use nuclear weapons. Wiseman proceeds to offer Snake information regarding his past in return for Snake's assistance in eliminating the present SaintLogic threat. Dalton and Snake, while Wiseman departed to take a call from "Aphrodite" shortly after discovering some dead scientists, decided to follow Wiseman for the time being, although they weren't trusting of him, as he is likely going to backstab them after they stop Koppelthorn. Snake teams with Venus, Wiseman's own operative, and together they search SaintLogic for Koppelthorn. Soon after, a test is initiated, and Snake becomes aware that SaintLogic has developed a Metal Gear which Koppelthorn has taken control of. It later becomes evident that Koppelthorn is seeking revenge for an incident that occurred three years before, and among his demands are that the United States release Snake to him. General Wiseman constantly comments on a Lucinda File, which he wants Venus to obtain. As Snake and Venus search SaintLogic's research facilities, they encounter a researcher, Dr. Takiyama, and a young girl, Lucy, who proceed to join Koppelthorn's scheme. Before crossing to the building where Koppelthorn is located, Snake and Venus are met by Metal Gear Kodoque from the first Acid which was rescued before being destroyed during the events of the last game. Upon finally meeting with Koppelthorn, Metal Gear Chaioth Ha Qadesh, Lucy, and Dr. Takiyama, Snake and Venus learn that Koppelthorn has been 'resurrecting' his wife in the form of a young girl, Lucy. Before the final fight against Koppelthorn, it is revealed that Snake is actually a Model 3 Test Subject who was created in SaintLogic labs by Koppelthorn's wife. Snake then learns that he is a clone of Solid Snake, who SaintLogic recovered after the Lobito Incident. Snake was sent to Serena to quell an uprising of Model 2 subjects, better known as the Praulia Massacre. The Lucinda File is unmasked to be a log of the events of the incident in Serena. After Snake and Venus defeat Koppelthorn, Lucy reveals herself to not actually be a rebirth of Lucinda Koppelthorn, but rather her own being with the consciousness of Lucinda. Lucy then declares the truth about Lucinda, who had helped Snake to escape SaintLogic and wanted to die because of her inhumane actions. Lucy kills Tom Koppelthorn and takes control of Metal Gear Chaioth Ha Qadesh acting on her true nature of being test subject designed to kill. Snake and Venus must once again defeat Chaioth Ha Qadesh and Lucy as well. Snake and Venus next learn that the SaintLogic facility is wired with explosives, and learn the location of Dr. Takiyama as well as the Lucinda File. After recovering both, Venus pulls a gun on Snake at Wiseman's command. Wiseman announces that he was responsible for the Praulia Massacre because he wanted to hurry along the project with a field test. An ethnic uprising that was occurring in Serena at the time was an opportune time to test the SaintLogic subjects. This initial test did not provide sufficient information concerning the limits of the test subjects, and Wiseman ordered for the subjects to be pushed to their limits. After the massacre, Wiseman arranged for Snake to flee to the United States. Dalton was informed of Snake's entering the country and, as desired by Wiseman, apprehended Snake. Wiseman's original plan was for Dalton and Snake to attempt to infiltrate SaintLogic but become tangled in the facilities guards. At this time Wiseman was to have Venus work her way through SaintLogic and recover the Lucinda File, and place any blame on Dalton and Snake. Venus is then revealed to be a test subject, newer than Snake, who was placed in the care of Wiseman after the activities in Serena. Snake learns that Venus was the cause of his amnesia, as she had shot him during the Praulia Massacre. Snake and Venus duel and, following Venus's defeat, work their way out of the SaintLogic buildings with Dr. Takiyama. Venus and Dr. Takiyama escape however Snake is trapped inside. Venus and Takiyama escape the building safely, and outside SaintLogic witness Metal Gear Chaioth Ha Qadesh return to life. The US military, which has been called in to secure SaintLogic, fires upon Metal Gear and a missile from its rear launches, and lands in the ocean a short distance away. It is revealed in a cutscene that Snake was in the launcher instead of a missile and utilized it to escape, breaking most bones in his body. He recovered extremely quickly. The game ends with Dr. Takiyama and Venus safely recovering from the SaintLogic incident, with General Wiseman arrested and facing charges of war crimes. Snake is confronted by Dalton, who provides him with a United States identity, his friends, and $15 million. In the North American and European versions, several illustrations that accompany the end credits show what happens to the game's main characters after the incident. Wiseman is shown being led away by law enforcement personnel, but his manner remains undaunted, implying perhaps that there is yet a way for him out of his predicament. Dalton gets dressed down by a superior at the FBI, although he retains a smug demeanor not unlike Wiseman's. Dr. Takiyama is merely shown looking pensive in the helicopter that carries her off the island. And in a vignette that could have been taken much later after the events of the SaintLogic incident, Venus is seen manning the checkout counter at a supermarket, hinting at her quiet assimilation into everyday life. Characters Soundtrack The game's soundtrack was composed by Akihiro Honda, Hiroshi Tanabe, Nobuko Toda, and Shuichi Kobori. The soundtrack was released along with the Metal Gear Acid soundtrack on December 21, 2005. Gallery Artwork Acid2Art.jpg Snakeyellow.jpg Packaging images (2).jpg|Japanese box art. Metal-Gear-Acid-2.jpg|European box art. Metal_Gear_Acid_2_PSPBest_A.jpg|Japanese (PSP the Best) box art. Demos 1251911353.jpg|European Promo. Books Metal_Gear_Acid_2_Guide_01_A.jpg|''Metal Gear Acid 2 Official Guide''. 51DBT128FEL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|''Metal Gear Acid 2 BradyGames Official Strategy Guide''. Merchandise $T2eC16N,!yEE9s5jE,q4BRSQKLzohw~~60_57.JPG|North American pre-order cel art. 20121123-94ff-14kb.jpg|European press kit. 77657.jpg|Promotional cell phone stand. External links *Official site at Konami *Kojima Productions Website *Interview with Shinta Nojiri regarding gameplay, SOLID EYE, and release date. See also *''Metal Gear Acid 2 Instruction Manga'' Category:Games Category:Metal Gear Acid 2 Category:Non-canonical games Category:Spin-off games